It's Snowing!
by Syriana Sage
Summary: It started to snow at Konoha and uor favorite shinobis are out! Tis the same one from my old account, just simply transfering it here...


Liz: So…I'm guessing that SOME of you guys have already read this fic… I AM NOT stealing this fic from someone…I'm transferring it here to my new account 'coz I forgot my old password.

Naruto: Hey, Liz-chan, isn't the password whisper?

Liz: shakes head Nah, I changed it into something else…

Shikamaru: Troublesome…

Naruto: Eh? Why is Shikamaru here??? I thought I was going to say the disclaimer???

Liz: sweatdrops No, you're supposed to say the disclaimer on my other fic…

Naruto: Oh! Bye Liz-chan!!!

Shikamaru: this person…does not own Naruto…how troublesome…

Liz: sigh I should've asked Kiba to do the Disclaimer thing-y….

Hinata & Sakura: ON WITH THE STORY!!!

Gaara: and if you don't review…I'll send Kankuro to scare you with his puppets…

Kankuro: Hey!

Liz: You know what? Our dialogue is getting too long…Let's just do the readers a favor and let them read the story…okay, guys?

Naruto Cast: Hai!!!

Liz: Enjoy!!!

Read&ReviewRead&ReviewRead&ReviewRead&ReviewRead&ReviewRead&ReviewRead&Rewiew

It's snowing!

Soft footsteps crunched through the snowy grounds of the Uchicha district. The eerie silence unaffecting the kunoichi running towards the mansion. The mansion that had been the home for the famous Uchicha clan. The clan that was mercilessly murdered, by someone from their own flesh and blood.

The girl knocked softly on the wooden door, disrupting the silence that once shadowed the place, interrupting the sleep of one certain boy.

Uchicha Sasuke waked up groggily from his peaceful slumber, swearing to toast the person who woke him up into a crisp. 'It's probably the dope' he thought sourly. "Why is that baka here again anyway?" he muttered silently. The raven-haired boy fell with a soft thump from his bed, falling face down on the icy floor.

Cursing slightly, he grudgingly walked out of his room and towards the door; opening it slightly, letting the cool winter air come in the small gap. The coral-colored tresses of the girl standing on the porch blew with the wind, making her look angelic.

"Ohayo Sasuke-kun" said Sakura pulling Sasuke out in the cold.

The boy shivered, the cold wind biting into his pale skin. "What?" He rubbed his hands together hoping to create friction, but no such luck. The girl just smiled at him and pulled at his hand "Come on"

"Where?" he said nonchalantly "It's freezing out there" he continued. The girl seemed to ignore what he had said. "Put a coat on then" she said tugging on the sleeve of his shirt. The boy rolled his eyes, as he pulled a black coat over his night clothes, wrapping a blue scarf on his neck and putting on a pair of white mittens.

Sakura pulled him immediately towards her, quickly running out of the Uchicha district. Their feet making crunching noises on the snowy ground. "Urusai" Sasuke said under his breath, as the pink-haired shinobi drag him through the village, with people giving them quizzical looks.

They stopped at a very familiar spot, the bridge. The same bridge that Team 7 used to meet at, the clear water had now turned into ice and the whole bridge was covered in glistening snow.

"It's going to snow today…" she said silently, he almost didn't hear her. They were standing side by side on the bridge, grasping the snow covered railings.

"So? It snowed overnight" he retorted, as snow started to fall from the heavens above "what's the point?"

Sakura just smiled serenely at him. "Nothing, I-I've always liked the snow, it's so beautiful, so delicate and peaceful. This is a special moment for me, I've always wanted to watch it with someone else.

Sasuke looked at her, her cheeks tinged with a light pink hue. His mind swarming with questions wanting to be answered.

"I know you might be thinking that I could've dragged Naruto here but…well…I just wanted to share this moment with you."

The Uchicha prodigy looked away, his cheeks was burning madly. 'I'm acting like this because of what she said? What's with me?' he thought.

"Thank you"

The pink-haired girl looked at him in surprise, she was surprised that he even listened to her ranting and allowed her to drag him along.

"No, thank _you_" she said.

And then Sasuke did something out of the blue; he hugged her. The simplest act of pulling her into his arms and burying his face in her hair.

"Aishteruyo"

A/N:

Awww. It's so sweet. just guess who said I love you 'kay?

Flame if you must dear readers, read and review!


End file.
